1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holding unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp holding unit used for a backlight assembly to decrease defects such as noise or spark caused by mal-connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display television (LCD-TV) receiver set, in general, requires high luminance. Thus, the LCD-TV receiver set includes a plurality of fluorescent lamps. For example, an LCD device having a screen size of less than about 37 inches includes an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and an LCD device having a screen size of more than about 37 inches includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL).
A lamp holding unit is used for holding the fluorescent lamps, and connects the fluorescent lamps to wires. A conventional lamp holding unit is disclosed in a Korean Patent Application 2005-66019.
FIG. 19 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional lamp holding unit of a related art.
The conventional lamp holding unit 200 holds the lamp using an elastic strength of an inner plate 212 and an outer plate 214. However, the inner and outer plates 212 and 214 are formed by a thin metal plate having a thickness of about 0.15 mm, so that the inner and outer plates 212 and 214 do not have enough elastic strength to securely hold the lamp. Thus, the lamp may be separated from the lamp holding unit 200 by an external impact during or after assembling processes. Also, electric connection between the lamp and the lamp holding unit 200 may be deteriorated.